


Jimon Week 2k17

by AppleJuiceisboss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleJuiceisboss/pseuds/AppleJuiceisboss
Summary: Most of these will be mundane AU's.





	

“Sometimes home isn’t four walls. It’s two eyes and a heartbeat.”

 

The morning sun filtered through the light blue curtains the two kept in their small room in their one bedroom apartment as Simon rolled over, expecting to meet a warm back and soft hair to nuzzle his face into. He only rolled into open space, and the brunette made a noise of displeasure, cracking an eye open to find himself the only person still in the queen bed. He could vaguely hear the coffee maker, and with promises of the warmth of caffeinated bean drink, he got out of bed. 

His next sight was the prettiest he’d seen in a while, boyfriend shirtless on the couch whilst he had a cup of coffee in his hands, golden hair bright where it was caught by the sunlight, magnified by the nice layer of snow continuously coating the city. 

“Morning.” he said, almost breaking the spell of the serene image before him. Jace looked up from his coffee, staring back with a grin, so effortlessly pretty that it made Simon’s heart speed up just looking at it. They were pretty new to living with another, and they’d only been together about ten months before deciding to take the plunge, this of course, having everything to do with the fact that Jace’s adopted parents had grown untrusting of him, as well as showing their clear disdain for his so obvious bisexuality. 

“Morning, I made coffee if you want some.” Jace spoke back, voice gravelly and low with the evidence that he’d only just gotten out of bed right before Simon. Said male smiled, walking into their tiny kitchenette to retrieve his favorite Kylo Ren shaped mug, as well as the sickly sweet creamer Jace often regarded with a disgusted grimace on his face. 

Coffee in hand, Simon walked over to the two seater couch, sitting next to his other half. The smell of pure black coffee wafted over in his direction, and he made his own face. 

“How can you drink that?” Simon asked, shaking his head, almost amused. This was a conversation they had at least once a week. Jace laughed a little. 

“I could ask you the same question.”

“Touche, Herondale.” Simon replied with a bit of a shrug, sipping his sugared masterpiece with a lazy smile, leaning into the blond’s solid torso as he half paid attention to whatever trainwreck TLC decided to start airing now. 

He was well aware of an arm around his shoulders after a comfortable silence between the two, and he put his hand on a knee, having put down his now almost empty mug in favor of being able to touch his boyfriend without being inhibited. Simon turned towards Jace with a soft smile, and shifted his torso more towards his so that he could kiss him properly, lazily. 

There was a gentle hand cupping his face as he was tugged closer, and Simon just put his hand on the back of Jace’s neck. It was soft, comfortable, happy. 

This is was… it was perfect. Though they lived in a miniscule apartment just outside the city, and barely had enough room to breathe, it didn’t matter. Simon sighed against Jace’s mouth, pulling back to grin at him, playing with the fine hairs at the back of his neck. They got into fights more than sometimes, passed scathing remarks back and forth; and Simon spent about two months of their relationship talking Jace’s ear off because he was incredibly nervous. But it was all moot compared to this, the moments that no one could take away from them.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these will be mundane AU's.


End file.
